


Partage

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Sanji n'était pas vraiment curieux de nature.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: La dizaine du drabble [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Kudos: 7
Collections: Poulécriture





	Partage

Sanji n'était pas vraiment curieux de nature. A vrai dire, il se fichait un peu des gens et ne cherchait pas à en apprendre plus sur eux. Certes, il appréciait la compagnie des femmes (peut-être même un peu trop), mais il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur elles.

Pourtant, le jour où il rencontra Nami, il sentit une étrange impression monter en lui. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle, d'anecdotes inintéressantes à ses secrets les plus sombres, il voulait tout connaître et espérait même partager bien plus avec elle – ses rêves et peut-être même sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
